


In the sixties

by sspideypools



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideypools/pseuds/sspideypools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Stiles Stilinski es un famoso actor de los años '60, enamorado de su guardaespaldas, Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the sixties

No era bien visto que una figura famosa, sea homosexual en los años sesenta. Y mucho menos para Stiles Stilinski, que se encontraba en la cima de su carrera como para tirarla abajo por un amorío. Pero, sólo el sabía que era más que un amorío.

Derek Hale le había cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vio, desde que sus ojos verdes se posaron en el devolviéndole la mirada en aquel casting para sus futuros guardaespaldas. Era un hombre moreno alto y fuerte, que Stiles podía sentirse seguro entre sus brazos a pesar de que nunca lo haya estado antes. 

Y Stiles nunca había necesitado estar presente en un casting para sus guardaespaldas, pero desde que tuvo un momento en que su vida corrió peligro y su antiguo guardaespaldas apenas pudo socorrerlo, quería elegir al adecuado para cuidarlo y protegerlo. 

Aún recordaba nítidamente, como conoció a Derek Hale. 

Scott, su mejor y mánager, seguía hablando con el moreno. Stiles no podía quitar su mirada de el, encontrándose ajeno a la conversación. Hasta que sintió la mano de Scott en su hombro, llamándolo. 

\- ¿Mhm? - pregunto, por fin quitando su mirada del hombre frente a el. 

Su amigo río - Quiero que Derek te cargué en sus brazos, para ver si puedo correr llevándote.

Bien, eso era vergonzo, pensó Stiles. Pero por Dios, el era uno de los mejores actores de su generación, podría actuar totalmente natural y desinteresado en esto. Obvio que podría.  Camino hacía el moreno, quien lo saludó con un simple asentamiento. 

Scott le hizo un ademán a Derek para que prosiguiera y en menos de cinco segundos, Stiles sintió como su cuerpo era levantado del suelo. Por inercia, llevo sus abrazos al cuello del hombre para sostenerse. Era la típica escena en la que el príncipe cargaba a la princesa. Derek corrió hacia una punta del salón, con rapidez y sin mirar a Stiles. El actor no podía dejar de mirar al hombre que lo cargaba, se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que no quería que este lo bajará, sentía que si lo hacía, sus piernas le fallarían. 

Derek volvió al centro del salón y con cuidado bajo al castaño, quién hizo una mueca de disgusto que sólo fue visible para Scott. 

\- Gracias Derek, en unos minutos anunciaremos a quien elegimos. Puedes retirarte - murmuró Scott, a lo que Derek obedeció con rapidez. 

Stiles quedó en el centro del salón, incluso después que Derek haya salido. 

\- ¿Te gustó? - pregunto Scott, con una sonrisa. 

El actor se hizo el desinteresado - Estuvo bien, es fuerte. 

Scott rodó los ojos - Todos los son, Stiles. Todos los demás te cargaron también. 

Stiles hizo un ademán, restándole importancia. Solo Scott sabía su orientación sexual, la cual estaba más que escodida, pero eso no significaba que su amigo no le juegue bromas de vez en cuando. Volvió a su asiento y miró a Scott. 

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunto Stiles, impactante. Pero la sonrisa que Scott le había dado, ya dijo todo. 

\- Te presentó a Derek Hale, tú nuevo guardaespaldas. 

Unos golpecitos en su puerta, sacaron a Stiles de su recuerdo. Miró la hora del reloj y supo de quien golpeaba a su puerta era Derek, ya que sólo el lo visitaba a esas horas. 

Se colocó su bata de baño y corrió a abrir la puerta, sonriéndole al moreno del otro lado.

\- Buenas noches - saludo Derek, antes de entrar. 

Stiles cerró en silencio la puerta, antes de mirar al moreno - ¿Nadie te siguió?. 

Derek negó - La calle estaba desierta. 

Eso le fue suficiente a Stiles, que se tiró a los brazos del moreno en busca de un beso de bienvenida. Derek le beso con ganas y con la misma pasión que Stiles quería. 

\- Te extrañe hoy - comentó Derek, al separarse del beso. 

Stiles se abrazó más a el - ¿De verdad? Pero si hoy nos vimos, cuando fui a grabar. 

El moreno sabía que Stiles estaba jugando, y el debía seguirle el juego. Hace ya un año que era su guardaespaldas y hace unos meses que ambos habían consumado en una pasional aventura que solo Scott sabía. Pero esa aventura había empezado desde la primera vez que se vieron, no sólo cuando Derek beso por primera vez a Stiles una vez que este se habla dormido en la camioneta.

\- Siempre te extraño - contestó Derek, colabdo sus manos bajo la bata del actor. Gimió al encontrarse la piel suave y desnuda de Stiles - ¿Me esperabas preparado?. 

El actor sonrío travieso - Siempre estoy preparado para ti. Vamos a la cama. 

Se separaron para que Derek pueda deshacerse de su ropa, que debido a su trabajo era negra. Stiles se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, viendo al ojiverde deshacerse de sus ropas. 

\- ¿Tienes hambre, Der? - pregunto Stiles, cariñoso - Te preparé algo de pasta. 

Derek se desnudó hasta quedar sólo con sus pantalones, luciendo su torso formido y desnudo para Stiles, sólo para el como siempre - ¿Ya comiste?. 

Era una pregunta esencial, ya que solo Derek y Scott sabían el problema que tenía el actor con referencia a la comida. Stiles no quería terminar siendo gordo, por lo que le exigía comer menos a su cuerpo y le exigía ejercitar más. A pesar de lo mucho que Derek le decía que para sus ojos era perfecto, pero no, el debía ser perfecto para la audiencia. 

\- Un poco - terminó por contestar Stiles, despacio. 

Derek le sonrió - ¿Entonces no te molestaría comer un poco más conmigo?. 

Sin dejar que Stiles contestará, Derek tomó su mano y lo arrastró a la cocina. Se sentó delante del plato de fideos con salsa, sentando al castaño en su regazo. Comieron en silencio, y si, comieron. Derek le dio de comer a Stiles como que si de un niño berrinchudo se tratara. Pero el actor se dejaba hacer, solo por Derek.   
Al terminar, Derek no pudo ni alejar el plato cuando Stiles ya se había dado vuelta a besarlo. El moreno sólo lo abrazó, siguiendo el beso. 

Las manos frías de Stiles se movían de arriba a bajo, tocando y acariciando con devoción su pecho desnudo. El había colado sus manos bajo la bata del actor, acariciando su espalda y trasero. Stiles se removiá gustoso sobre su regazo, en busca de ocasionarle una erección. Sentía la de Stiles contra su estómago, listo para el.

\- Vamos - susurro Stiles contra sus labios, luego del pasional y brusco beso que habían compartido. 

Derek solo asintió y con sus dos manos, cogió a Stiles de los muslos, levantándose. Stiles volvió a besarlo mientras el recorría el ya conocido camino hacía el cuarto del actor. Con cuidado se dejo caer a la enorme y costosa cama de este. 

\- Te necesito - gimió Stiles contra sus labios, cuando se separaron para tomar aire. 

El moreno asintió y despojó al actor de la única ropa que llevaba, dejándolo desnudo en la cama. Se deleitó con la sensual imagen del cuerpo desnudo del famoso, con lo bien que se veía su níveo cuerpo en contraste con las sábanas blancas de la cama. 

\- Te amo - murmuró Derek, sin dejar de mirarlo. 

Stiles sonrió y llevó sus manos al botón de los pantalones del ojiverde - También te amo. 

Derek se dejo desvestir por el castaño, mientras el se estiraba a alcanzar el lubricante y el condón de la mesita de luz. 

Al estar ambos amantes desnudos, se besaron mientras acariciaban en cuerpo del otro con ansias. La falta de contacto la tenían hace días, ya que debido a la agenda apretada de Stiles, no pudieron verse con tanta frecuencia como a veces lo hacían.   
Stiles abrió sus piernas lo más que podía, dándole aquel conocido lugar al moreno. Gimió de gusto al sentir el dedo húmedo de Derek debido al lubricante, tanteando su entrada. Busco la polla de Derek, para estimularla mientras Derek hacia lo mismo con sus dedos en su culo.

\- ¿Quién diría que el famoso Stiles Stilinski se encuentra removiéndose de placer bajo mi cuerpo? - decía Derek burlón, sin dejar de preparar a Stiles, acercándose a depositar besos en el cuello de este.  

Stiles jadeo, abrazándose más al cuerpo del moreno cuando sintió que los dedos de este rozaron su próstata - ¿Quién diría que eres el único que puede tener al famoso Stiles Stilinski de esta manera?.

Derek levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, sonriéndole con amor. Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó, mientras sentía como Derek quitaba sus dedos de su interior. Segundos después sentía como la polla de su guardaespaldas entraba en el, sin dolor alguno a pesar de la ausencia que habían tenido. 

Solo la noche fría de New York era testigo del acto de amor que esos dos amantes compartían. De las promesas y palabras de amor que se susurraban. De la pasión que los abordaba. 

Derek embestia con fuerza al castaño, quien se retorcía de placer contra la cama, agarrando con fuerzas las sábanas. El moreno masturbaba al castaño al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba, en busca de la liberación y el clímax de ambos. 

En un último beso, ambos se corrieron. Stiles sobre los estómagos de ambos y Derek en el condón dentro de su interior. Derek cayó sobre el castaño, rendido. Stiles solo lo abrazó más fuerte, afianzando el agarre de sus piernas en las caderas de Derek, negándole el que salga de el. Sus corazones Latina apresurados, sus pechos chocaban entre sí bajo sus respiraciones aceleradas. 

Stiles miró hacía la ventana de su balcón, que dejaba ver una imagen perfecta del Empire State de noche, lleno de luces que lo distinguían de los demás edificios a su alrededor. Quedó embobado, mirando hacía las afueras. 

\- ¿Crees qué alguna vez nos acepten? - pregunto Stiles, sin dejar de mirar la vista que su balcón le otorgaba desde la cama. 

Derek no tardó en entender a quienes se referían - Ellos ya te aceptan, te aman. 

Stiles lo miró - ¿Pero crees que alguna vez podamos salir de la mano a pasear por las calles de New York?. 

\- Creo todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros - contestó Derek, por fin saliendo del interior del castaño para acostarse a su lado - Porque te amo. 

\- También te amo. 

Se abrazaron, listos para dormir luego de compartir un beso de buenas noches y una vez más, con solo la ciudad de New York como testigo de su amor.


End file.
